


Empty Again (Filled With Angel Wings)

by ArtThiefAtHeart



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Anyone want to teach me how to tag, Because we need more of the Tenth Doctor, Big Mystery coming soon, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThiefAtHeart/pseuds/ArtThiefAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has been told not to travel alone. He decides to heed that advice after Martha leaves, and goes to find another companion. She's smart, she's kind, and she's willing to let him drag her around on his crazy escapades. There doesn't seem to be anything that could go wrong, but with the Doctor, that's never quite true. (On hiatus during the July Camp Nanowrimo. I'll be back!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

Empty again. The Doctor sat in the poor beaten chair in the TARDIS's control room, converse propped up on the console. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. How many people had told him not to travel alone? Martha was gone, though, so he wasn't sure what to do. He stood, straightened his jacket, and began flipping levers and twisting knobs. He'd just find a companion. Easy, right?

\---

Evangeline brushed her vibrant red hair out of her face with her forearm then turned back to her clay creation, using a small wooden tool to define the dull, blank eyes. Her teacher peered over her shoulder and gave an approving nod.

"That's very nice dear. The hair is lovely as well, reminiscent of the Greeks, perhaps?"

Evangeline smiled shyly, muttering a soft thank you. After a few more minutes of sculpting on the face, and a bit of attention to the separate hands, she cleaned up for the afternoon and headed to her car. She paid no mind to the construction that had been going on for at least three semesters, but if she had, she might've seen the blue police box parked in the dark hall that was under construction.

\---

The Doctor scanned the area, not detecting anything odd. He frowned, then decided to go inspect things for himself. There was always something odd going on almost anywhere he landed. Screwdriver in his pocket, he stepped out into the dark hallway in the little community college. He stopped to get a reading of the general area with his sonic, but other than telling him he was in the mid-twenty-first century in America, there was no useful information to be had. He slipped his screwdriver back in his pocket and peeked out into the nearest lit hallway. Its only inhabitant was a redhead lugging a messenger bag.

Then the walls trembled.

The girl, stopped, looking around, obviously a bit confused. "What on earth was that?" she muttered to herself, but the Doctor couldn't help but reply.

"Not sure." He pulled his sonic screwdriver, making another sweep, this time grinning at the results. "Brilliant!" He headed towards the TARDIS, but he soon noticed there were no footsteps behind him. He turned to her a motioned for her to follow him. "Come on then! Don't you want to see what it is?"

She gazed skeptically at him. "What is it?"

"Silurians."

She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "You're insane. You can't even get out that way."

He grinned. "Actually I can get out this way. Just come look."

He turned the corner and disappeared into the hallway, making no signs that he was planning on coming back. She glanced around, then followed him, peering cautiously down the hall. There was a large blue box in the middle of the hallway that she was sure wasn't supposed to be there, and a faint light coming from its door, which was hanging ajar. Slowly, she approached the door. When she peered inside, she shrieked, backing against the wall of the hallway. She ignored her bag as it slipped off her shoulder. Upon hearing her scream, the Doctor peered out the door.

"Are you okay?"

Evangeline shook her head, paler than usual, green eyes wide with fright. "It's bigger on the inside. That's impossible!"

"Oh, nah. It's completely possible. Would you like to come inside? It's far more impressive, and possibly less disconcerting, from the inside." The Doctor scooped up her bag with one hand, holding out the other to her. "It's a time machine. You could come with me a travel for a while and come back and no time will have passed. We can visit other planets."

Evangeline shook her head. "Time travel is impossible," she muttered.

"Well my box is bigger on the inside, so I think impossible is relative."

Evangeline stood, frozen, for a few trembling, too-loud heartbeats, then took the Doctor's hand. He grinned and gently tugged her inside. He watched with a smile as she moved from the railing to the console, then walked in circles, taking everything in in quiet awe. She glanced up at him with wide eyes. "This is amazing."

He chuckled. "Isn't it? Now," he said as he stepped up to the control panel, "would you like to go meet the Silurians?"

Her eyebrow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The tremors," he replied matter-of-factly.

"That was just an earthquake. We've been having a lot of them recently. They're no problem."

"Just an earthquake? That's what you think." With that the Doctor threw a lever, sending the TARDIS into its topsy-turvy motion.

Evangeline gasped and grabbed onto the control panel.

"So sorry, I suppose I should've told you to hold on. Bit of a bumpy ride."

"You're insane," she yelped.

"You've already said that," the Doctor replied with a grin.

Despite her mild terror, her face split into a grin. She was doing what she had always wanted. Having an adventure.


	2. Big Green Men

When the TARDIS finally stopped, and the Doctor opened the door, Evangeline gasped.

"Where are we?" She asked as she peered out the door, not yet ready to step through it.

"Underground. Under your school, actually."

The TARDIS was parked at the end of a long tunnel. It was quiet and empty, and it made her a little nervous. "And whatever is causing the earthquakes lives down here?"

"Yup!" the Doctor exclaimed, letting the p pop from his lips. "C'mon, let's go check it out," he said, stepping out and gesturing for her to follow him.

"I don't know," she said warily. "I don't even know you. How do I know this isn't some trick? You could be a serial killer."

"I'm the Doctor. Not a serial killer, I swear," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fine," she replied, heaving a sigh and stepping out of the TARDIS, "but I'm watching you."

"That's just fine," he replied, heading off down the tunnel. Evangeline watched him for a moment before jogging after him.

"So," she said once she had caught up to him, "what's a Silurian?"

"They're wonderful, brilliant reptilian creatures. Green scales, quite humanoid. I think you'll find them quite fascinating."

He stopped suddenly, pulling Evangeline with him as he pressed himself to the wall.

"What are we doing?" she hissed.

"Hiding," he whispered back.

"From what?" she asked?

"Silurians."

"I thought we had come to see them?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure how happy they'll be to see us."

"What?" she yelled, beginning to rethink her decision to tag along with a stranger.

He shushed her, but it was useless. The Silurians who had been passed by turned to face them, guns pointed in their direction.

"Who are you," one asked, the large black eyes of its mask cold and unnerving.

"I'm the doctor, and this is…" the Doctor turned to Evangeline, eyebrow raised as a silent question.

"Evangeline," she finished for him.

"We mean no harm," the Doctor said. "We'd just like to talk to whoever is in charge. Whatever it is you're doing down here is causing some problems for the people on the surface."

The Silurians glanced at each other, then nodded. With one in front and one behind, they led the Doctor and Evangeline down the hallway. After many turns, they finally reached a doorway that led into a large room. A man with a green face and human eyes stood at the other end. When Evangeline saw him, it occurred to her that the others were wearing masks.

"Hello," the Doctor called with a grin.

The Silurian made a face at the Doctor's outburst. He strode across the room with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting to speak until he stood face to face with the Doctor. "Hello. I am Volastere. Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Evangeline. We got here in my ship. You see, my friend here lives on the surface, and—" the Doctor said, but Volastere interrupted him.

"I only asked who you were and how you got here. If your ship brought you here, then I assume your ship can help you to leave. We will not disturb the surface. Leave us be." Volastere turned and walked away, leaving the Doctor and Evangeline to be prodded in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
